1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of robotics.
2. Related Art
Manually lifting and moving heavy objects can be both time consuming and difficult work. Also, manually lifting or moving of heavy objects can result in physical strain or injury, particularly to the back. As a result, various types of lifting devices have been devised which assist in lifting and moving objects. These devices can save time and effort, as well as reduce or eliminate physical strain or injury caused by repeatedly lifting and moving heavy or cumbersome objects.
Exemplary conventional lifting devices include hoists, jacks, scaffolds and platform mechanisms. In some applications, forklifts, cranes, and other devices have been used to move boxes, machinery, or a myriad of other types of loads. Many lifting devices may perform one particular lifting function, but are not well suited for differing types of lifting functions. Some lift devices are large and bulky and can lift and move heavy loads, but may not be well suited for applications in which agility, maneuverability, or delicacy is desired. Other lift devices may be smaller and more maneuverable, but are not well suited for heavy loads.
In some applications, lift systems are used to lift or move loads with a weight great enough to unbalance the lift system. For example, a load may have to be held some distance away from a base of the lift system, thereby changing the center of balance of the system. Lift systems that are not anchored, or which do not include some form of stabilizer, can possibly overturn as a result of the changing center of balance, risking damage and injury to people and objects around the lift system. Conventional lift systems are not typically capable of dynamically balancing in response to shifting loads or perturbations to the lift system. Furthermore, conventional lift systems are unable to account for objects, surfaces, and the like that cause the system to shift relative to the load.